El conjunto de Julieta
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Una tienda. Una pareja. Lenceria.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Este fic ha sido corregido por Adhy Rosier Moon. Esta insipirado y dedicado a Victoire Weasley, espero que te guste.

* * *

Victoire miraba aburrida una revista mientras esperaba que alguien entrara en el Emporio Vibrador. Eric había tenido que ir a comprar mercancía y Rose quería ir con él, así que le pidieron por favor que se quedara al cargo de la tienda. Ella aceptó encantada, todo con tal de no estudiar.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y ella alzó la cabeza con su mejor sonrisa. Sonrisa que se quedó congelada al ver quién era. Teddy. De todas las personas que podían entrar en la tienda esa tarde, tenía que ser él.

- Hola, Vicky- le saludó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras un mechón de su pelo se volvía de su color favorito, azul celeste.

A Ted siempre le había gustado hacer eso y a Vic acariciarle ese mechón. Tuvo que contenerse para no hacerlo en ese momento.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Venía a comprar…lencería.

A Vic se le cayó el alma a los pies. Si, entendía que su ex novio rehiciera su vida, pero de ahí a que ella le aconsejara acerca de la lencería a regalar…pues iba a ser un muy mal trago.

- Claro, ven.

Le guio hacia la parte de textil de la tienda. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Ted cerró la puerta y puso el cartel de cerrado, sonriendo de forma traviesa. Cuando llegaron allí, empezó a ver y rechazar conjuntos, hasta llegar a uno que le gustó.

- Este es el conjunto de Julieta

El sujetador, eran tres tiras colocadas estratégicamente rodeando el pecho, mientras que las braguitas eran un triangulo de tela delantero cerrado por lazos como un corsé, y unas tiras traseras que enmarcaban las nalgas. Eran unas braguitas abiertas, de forma que el sexo de la chica que las llevara no tenía nada de tela tapándolo.

- ¿Podrías probártelo, por favor?

- ¿Qué?- Victoire lo miró horrorizada. ¿Probárselo? ¿Ella?

- Por favor, Vic. Así me hago una idea.

- P-pero…se me verá todo.

- Vamos, Victoire…-puso esa voz, esa voz que la desarmaba.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Total, ya la había visto desnuda más veces. Muerta de vergüenza, cogió el conjunto y entró a un probador. Salió con el precioso conjunto puesto.

Ted la miró apreciativamente. El rojo siempre le había sentado bien. Sus ojos, cargados de lujuria, vagaron por el cuerpo de la rubia, ese cuerpo que conocía tan bien y que había acariciado hacía no mucho. Le pidió que se girara con un dedo, porque sabía que no le saldría la voz del cuerpo. Vic le hizo caso, girándose lentamente. Ted notaba como su miembro iba hinchándose, notaba los pantalones apretados. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se puso detrás de Victoire y la guio hasta ponerse delante del espejo. Acercándose a ella, para que notara su erección, empezó a acariciarle los pechos, pellizcándole los pezones, que se irguieron enseguida. Vic gimió y cerró los ojos.

- Ábrelos. Mírate, Victoire- la voz de Ted, ronca de deseo, sonó susurrante en su oído.

Le hizo caso y abrió los ojos. La imagen era totalmente erótica. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con deseo a cada caricia de Ted. Sin dejar de acariciarla, ni de besar su cuello, Ted se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Desnudo de cintura para abajo, la hizo avanzar un poco, y después, suavemente, le levanto una pierna para que la apoyara en un taburete. El sexo de ella quedaba totalmente expuesto a la vista en el espejo.

Con una suave presión en su espalda, la hizo inclinarse un poco, lo justo para que él tuviera mejor acceso, pero el cuerpo de ella no se interpusiera en la visión. Lentamente, fue penetrándola. Victoire abrió unos ojos como platos al ver la imagen en el espejo. Jamás había tenido una visión suya así y le gustó. Le pareció decadente, de mujer fatal, pero la excitó hasta límites insospechados.

Lentamente, Ted fue haciéndole el amor, mientras ambos lo veían en el espejo. El placer que sentían aumentaba al observarse, combinando el placer de hacer el amor con el del visionado. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos. En la tienda solo se les escuchaba a ellos y el roce de sus cuerpos. Finalmente, Victoire chilló, alcanzando el orgasmo, mientras Ted la sujetaba de las caderas y la embestía con fuerza, gruñendo al correrse él también.

Jadeantes, se separaron. Se miraron, ambos alucinados por la experiencia y Vic le acarició su mechón azul.

- Le gustará este conjunto.

- Es para ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

Se subió los pantalones y fue hacia el mostrador, dejando el dinero del conjunto.

- Llévalo esta noche. Te recojo a las ocho para cenar.

El sonido de la campanilla fue lo que sacó a Victoire de su estupefacción. Se vistió rápidamente y mantuvo la sonrisa toda la tarde, contando los minutos que faltaban para las ocho.

Esa noche, se puso el conjunto debajo del vestido que llevaba.


End file.
